Craze and Sensibility
by Lost in Starlight
Summary: The MDBC are finally in their senior year! This time, they've chosen to read another Jane Austen book, Sense and Sensibility. Sadly, this year won't make much sense for the MDBC, as they find themselves in the wackiest adventures of their entire life. One very random pairing, a magical adventure, a mystery, reality shows, and teen vogue! Detailed summary for each girl inside.
1. Prologue

"I wish, as well as everybody else, to be perfectly happy; but, like everybody else, it must be in my own way."–Sense and Sensibility, by Jane Austen.

**Becca Chadwick:** Well, this girl has become increasingly popular thanks to lying her heart out. Lies, lies, and more lies center this aspiring lawyer's life. But after one stormy night, she ends up under a spell and can't lie anymore. Now, how will she become the rich and perfect lawyer she's got pictured in her mind? And how will she keep her popularity when she suddenly finds herself being a tad bit too honest with the popular girls? But most importantly…if she doesn't know she's bewitched, how will she even return to her old lying self?

**Cassidy Sloane:** Or should I say, the brand new reality star of _Cooking with the Sloanes_? After her mother landed a gig in a reality show, this junior's life has been turned upside down. Everybody has dumped Keeping up with the Kardashians to see her former supermodel mother cope with cooking, a soon-to-be mother daughter, and Cassidy's sudden newfound popularity.

**Emma Hawthorne:** After indulging too many mystery books, Emma has found a desire to become the real-life Nancy Drew. And opportunity knocks when a series of robs has been striking in the library. Too bad that a simple robbery investigation turned out into a missing person's investigation when the library's owner's daughter goes missing. And let's not forget trouble in paradise with Stewart when a new guy shows up…

**Jess Delaney:** Apparently, the Delaneys had been longtime friends with the British Berkeleys. Now, while Tristan is off to study one year abroad in Concord, she has to put up with his jerky butt every weekend she comes back from school, since he now lives in the farm. But this girl has been single for quite some time, and it is a matter of time before the cold-hearted Brit suddenly finds her blue eyes hypnotizing…which will make him even jerkier. And let's not forget the brand new music club she joined with the boy counterpart of her boarding school.

**Megan Wong:** Goodbye Concord, _bonjour_ France! Gigi made Megan's dream come closer to reality when she enrolled her granddaughter in a French boarding school of arts. There, she seems to be living the life. Except when she meets Matilde, a girl in her fashion class who's set out to ruin the girl's life. When a competition to design Teen Vogue's covergirl's outfit surfaces around the world, Matilde has made a bet with Megan: if the aspiring fashion designer doesn't manage to win any of the first three places in the competition, she'll have to say _au revoir_ to France.

Join the Mother Daughter Book Club as they try to go through Senior year, which won't be as easy as they thought...

* * *

**A/N:** So...what do you think? I hope that these really random events won't stop you from giving this story a chance! And hopefully, you found them interesting enough to review :) By the way, I'll let you choose which of the girls' POV you want me to write first. Also, there are a few details I'd like to point out for a better understanding of this ff:

-Courtney has already married.

-Darcy, Stewart, etc. are all starting there sophomore year in college. Therefore, the MDBC are seniors!

Those are pretty much it. If I forgot one, I'll make sure to post it in the next chapter. But for now, bye! Thanks for checking this out :)


	2. One: Lucky Cassidy

**Cassidy**

First day of senior year.

Woo-hoo.

More homework, more pressure, more competition, and one camera following you around school. Or at least following _me_ around. And do you want to know why? Because I have been struck with bad luck. My life sucks, and I'm always the one who has to suffer.

My mother got a job offer from E!. They thought that a former model turned cook would be a nice theme for a reality show. Especially one with such an interesting family. One of her daughters was about to marry, the other one was a tomboy with "issues" (I took offense when I read that part in the synopsis), and the cook had just had a very playful baby.

Let me tell you, the ratings rocketed to the sky. Courtney was pretty proud of herself, since, without all the glimmer and idiotic drama, we'd been able to kick the Kardashians off their priced time slot. _Cooking with the Sloanes_, as the producer named it, was the show that everybody watched. The show's been going on for a year now, and let me just brag that I'm the favorite character. But that's besides the point.

The point is that E! thought it'd be such a fantastic idea to have cameras follow me around school. Before, I had privacy in the hallways. But now, Greg, the camera guy, has to always be right next to me, stopping me from being able to talk with my friends or trying to concentrate when I'm doing something that involves racking my brain for something. And let me just enlighten you on the source of this 'fantastic' idea.

Zach Norton.

Yes, you read that right. The blonde, blue-eyed 'hottie' who everyone at schools is head over heels for. And, according to most fans, so am I. The things is, the Nortons are now rich. And a suddenly rich family living a humble life seemed to be yet another good idea for a reality show. ABC's hit reality's name? _A Dollar Tree for the Nortons. _Stupid name, I know. But hey, only stupid* people watch reality shows!

If I've heard right, Zach's reality has been around for the entire summer. And, after he made the mistake of praising me on nationwide TV, everybody's been crazy about him and I. They even have a couple name for us. A _couple name_. It's Cazach, probably the dumbest name in history. Given our popularity as a couple, E! thought that maybe they'd be able to capture a 'moment' between us in high school if they have a camera follow us around. Which is why I'm completely avoiding him.

"Hey, Cassidy!" three girls I've never seen before coo, smiling.

I frown at them before making my way toward my homeroom classroom. Students who I've never seen before have been coming up to me, talking as if we've known each other for the longest time. I roll my eyes at the memory. That's the price I'm paying for my mother's lack of brain cells.

Before I can push the doors to my class open, the whole hallway goes silent. What now? I turn to look at my surroundings, when I spot a flash of blonde hair next to me. I jerk back my head toward my right. I swear, my eye slightly twitches.

Zach Norton, giving me his friendliest smile, is standing right next to me.

"Hey, Cass," he says.

"What do you want?" I demand, trying to ignore the camera. It's practically on my face.

Zack seems surprised by my forwardness. "Uh…I just wanted to say hi."

"You already did," I reply. "Now, bye."

I wait for him to go, but he just stares at me.

"Do I have something in my face?" I ask him.

Okay, I know I'm being incredibly rude. But this is for my sake. I don't want more trending topics about him and I. I'm now uncomfortable to even log on to my computer thanks to those fangirls.

"No," he answers. He motions to the door with his head. Adjusting the strap of his bag around his shoulder, he tries to smile at me. "I guess we're going to the same homeroom."

I stare at him blankly, as if asking, _Seriously?_ After realizing that my life completely and totally sucks, I burst the doors open and stomp inside. Once there, I survey the classroom for any seat that's the farthest away from another empty seat. I spot one in the back of the class. Hurriedly, I set my stuff down and slump down. Zach follows inside, but he opts for a chair on the front. Good.

In the corner of my eye, I spot Greg trying to film inside. I spook him away with a frown. I hadn't put up a stronger fight to be filmed around because they promised that Greg wouldn't film me in class.

The day passes by pretty quickly without anything eventful. Lunch rolls by, but it's pretty much the same. Except for a few missing people. Becca, now as popular as ever thanks to her father's newfound money, is sitting with some jocks and her cheerleader buddies. Megan's off in Paris, enjoying some art boarding school. Jess, as you all know, is in Colonial Academy. Lucky for her, she still doesn't start school. I'm left with Emma and a few of my longtime hockey friends in our table, chatting about our summer break. From what I gather, Emma spent it reading some Nancy chick books.

School is over, and once again, I'm harassed by Greg. I spot Mrs. Hawthorne's car pulling up the school's driveway. I turn to look at Greg. "Sorry, book club time. And as I recall, that's off limits for your camera."

Greg purses his lips in frustration, but I simply smirk and head over to Mrs. Hawthorne's. Emma is already in the front seat, her nose buried in her mystery books.

Mrs. Hawthorne smiles at me. "Hey, Cassidy. How was school?"

"Could've been worse," I reply, crossing my arms.

She simply chuckles and starts the car. Before I know it, we're pulling over in front of my house.

"Remember, book club reunion at six!" she reminds me as I step out of the car.

"Of course!" I glance at Emma, who probably thinks we're still at school. "Bye, Emma."

She jumps up, startled. "Huh?"

I cackle before making my way inside.

As soon as I open the door, I frown in surprise. The camera crew is there, but so are the producers of the show and some E! representative.

"Uh, hi?" I say as the camera girl (Greg's sister, Fern) pushes the device toward my face.

"Cassidy, seat down," my mom announces. "We've got some serious things to talk about."

By the professional and serious aura in the room, this could only mean one very good thing.

The show is getting canceled.

Excitedly, I take a seat by my sister. After the show is canceled, everything will be back to normal. No more weirdos stalking my house, no more cameras following me around…my biggest worry won't be embarrassing myself in international TV, but what college I will attend. This is honestly great. Maybe the day won't turn out as bad as I thought.

"As you all know," the producer, Mr. Montgomery, begins. The camera focuses on the balding man as he continues. "ABC has produced a reality show with another Concord family."

My mother nods.

"Which turned out to be as successful as _Cooking With the Sloanes_," he informs us. He sighs. "ABC has decided to move _A Dollar Tree for the Nortons_ to our same time slot."

I smile. Goodbye, cameras.

"Which is why," he says.

I can nearly taste the freedom.

"ABC and E! have decided to collaborate for the first time fusing the reality shows together," he explains, smiling. "The Sloanes and the Nortons will now be living under the same roof."

My eyes nearly pop out at the news.

"WHAT?" I exclaim. I wanted to jump up to my feet and strangle Mr. Montgomery for allowing such an idiotic idea, but I try to keep my calm.

"You will be living in the same house as Zach," he words differently, smiling at me with glee. "It will be great to develop further your relationship with him-"

"There's no relationship between us!" I cut in, flaming with anger. "Zachidy, Cazach or whatever they call it will _never_ happen."

The camera is now shoved in my face.

"Get that thing off me!" I exclaim, but Fern ignores me.

"We can't live with the Nortons," my mom calmly states.

I smile. Yes!

"This house…" she begins, shaking her head. She seems as if she's looking for words to say. "I just can't abandon it. It has too many memories."

Courtney looks down, but I can tell she agrees. I'm sure that if Stanley were here, he'd also agree. But he's at some trip in Washington.

"Are you sure?" Mr. Montgomery presses. "This could mean giving up the show."

Mom perks up at this. She gave up _Cooking With Clementine_ for this…she gave up _everything_.

"It'd just be for a year," Mr. Montgomery continues. "Afterwards, you're free to leave."

Mom nods, but she still has a pensive look on her face.

"I can take care of the house with Grant," Courtney speaks up.

"What?" I murmur.

"After all, we'll be needing some space of our own very soon," she announces. "It'd be better if we got used to it now."

Due to the reality show, Courtney and Grant have been living in our house.

"And why is that?" mom asks.

The camera focuses on my sister.

"Because I'm pregnant," she finally says, a ghost of a smile in her lips.

* * *

*****That is not true. If anyone watches reality shows in here, I'm sorry. But remember that Cassidy is really mad!

**A/N:** Well, hope you enjoyed it. See you until next update :)


End file.
